


Kindness

by Cumbermarvel (UglyJackal)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/Cumbermarvel
Summary: Stephen tries to make a good impression





	Kindness

Upon his joining the Avengers, Stephen Strange had felt a little out of his depth. There were a lot of people that he had yet to meet, and a lot of them he was faced with each and every day, every time he had wanted to walk down a corridor to go to the canteen for a cup of tea, there was at least one person that he would pass that he would have to acknowledge. It reminded him of the hospital in a lot of ways, and he wasn't sure how it made him feel.

For several years since the accident, he had lived in isolation with only Wong and the Cloak as company. So to suddenly have a whole new team of people around him was a bit of a shock to his system.

But nevertheless, he wanted to make a good impression. He was not the arrogant, selfish neurosurgeon that he had been once upon a time - though he could still act like it - he was a broken man that had let himself die at the hands of Dormammu countless times to save the world. And he was determined to let others see that.

So he made it his business to do small acts of kindness for his fellow Avengers.

He started off very small: he made trays of pastries and sweet treats that he would leave on the table in the living space, with a note that read, "Wong Approved :^)". He always made sure not to be seen near the tray when the Avengers would trickle into the room in the morning or after a mission, but anyone that knew him would know who Wong was - such as Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, both of whom had fought by their side against Ebony Maw.

He would usually enter the room after everyone else to see them all eating what he had cooked with a pleasant smiles on their faces and a few positive comments about the food. The first time he had done it, he had felt very overwhelmed at the praise and had been rather quiet upon receiving it. But it had made him feel good; all warm and fuzzy on the inside. And he had continued to keep baking for them over the next few weeks.

'Your cooking reminds me of my father's,' T'Challa had once said to him, his eyes a little misty.

The feeling never went away, but he started to think that the Avengers were taking the cakes as a given, as a part of their routine, and that maybe they weren't thinking of him as kind for doing it anymore. So he stepped his game up.

He started with Bruce. He saw how the scientist struggled with his anger, having seen him Hulk out in an intense training session one day where Tony had kept kicking his ass. So Stephen took Bruce aside one day and taught him the "oum" mantra, something that he had learned while in Kathmandu, as a way of spiritual alignment. Bruce picked the mantra up very quickly, and Stephen saw him using it on an almost daily basis. Bruce, upon recovering last minute from a Hulk out, had thanked and hugged Stephen.

After T'Challa had told him that his baking reminded him of his father's, Stephen made the king a multitude of cupcakes and other pastries. Each time he handed him a plate, there would be a smile on the Panther's face and a few tears threatening to spill in his eyes. Stephen always made sure that there was no harm done in him bringing up memories like he was, but T'Challa always reassured them that there was not. Additionally, they bonded over Shuri and Peter's constant memes. Several times they would share a confused glance as Shuri pushed Peter away on a web with a shout of "YEET!"

For Shuri and Peter, Stephen knew that they would sometimes build things together. He knew that they were currently working on upgrading an oven to cook things quicker - as Peter had told Shuri about his Aunt May complaining about the long cooking times. Stephen was not mechanically-minded in any way shape or form, but he would sit and listen as Peter told him about what Shuri was doing - Shuri was better with her hands than Peter, who was rather clumsy, so the practical work was left to her. They had been struggling with the oven for quite some time now and Stephen sent a stream of magic into the machine to help its progress. Both of the kids were delighted and had thanked the sorcerer for helping them.

Additionally, Stephen knew that May worried a lot about Peter and would often open portals for her to see that he was okay when he was out on a mission.

One day, while the team was hanging out on the sofas in the living area, Thor told Stephen the story of how Loki had turned into a snake and stabbed him. Realising Thor's love of snakes, Stephen had gone out and purchased a snake along with the right sized vivarium and accessories. The snake was a very beautiful green snake with black markings, and was quite large. Stephen told Thor to feed it once a week, and was able to help him if the God of Thunder needed it.

And for Loki, Stephen gave him a life-size dummy of Thor to stab whenever he felt like it.

For Rhodes, Stephen underwent the process of teaching him enough magic to allow him to walk without the aid of the harness that Tony had built for him. Rhodes was incredibly thankful, as was Tony when he found out, who had looked at him with such adoration that Stephen had felt as though he had been kissed then and there on the spot.

As for Tony, wonderful Tony, Stephen hadn't known what to do for him at all. He was deeply in love with the man, and wanted to do something special for him. He tested out some ideas and finally found the right one. It was a long shot, and it would be admitting his feelings, but if he could remove himself from what Tony saw, it might just work.

'Uh, Tony... could I show you something?' he asked, wringing his hands.

'Sure, Harry Potter, what's up?' Tony said, as he turned around and lifted the welding mask from his face.

Stephen held out his hand to the engineer, making shapes with the other one. As Tony held the sorcerer's hand, sparks flew between their point of contact. And then they were launched into the future. There, Tony was shown kissing someone, someone with black and grey hair, and then there were hugging. There was sweat on Tony's forehead, characteristic of one of his panic attacks, but he seemed to have recovered a lot quicker than usual. It must have been down to whoever he was hugging. Looking closely, Tony knew that it was Stephen. And he was overjoyed; he had been harbouring feelings for the sorcerer since the defeat of Thanos, and here was the proof; the proof that he and Stephen were meant to be.

As soon as he returned to the present, he launched himself at Stephen and kissed him deeply. They were laughing into the kiss and running hands through each other's hair. Mumbles of love passed their lips, feelings held secret for so long tumbling forth.

A few days later, Stephen was faced with the group of Avengers that he had been kind to, as well as a couple that he hadn't - such as Captain America and Bucky Barnes.

'You've been awfully kind to everyone so far, Doc,' Steve said, his arms crossed.

'Am I going to be reprimanded for that now? Typical,' Stephen replied grouchily.

'We're just a little concerned that you may be wanting something from us,' Bucky interjected.

The sorcerer rolled his eyes. 'Well, I wouldn't mind twenty bucks for a manicure,' he said scathingly, examining his nails.

There was a ripple of laughter throughout the Avengers, aside from Steve, who continued to look unimpressed. 'That was what this was for?' he snapped.

'No, of course not, you dipshit,' the wizard said, 'I wanted to make a good impression. I didn't want to seen as some asshole doctor. And it paid off, I got a boyfriend out of it.' He leaned against Tony.

The Avengers grinned at him. 'You are adorable,' Natasha said, 'you didn't need to make a good impression on us.'

Her words were met with cries of agreement. 'But thank you for what you have done,' Bruce said, 'you've been really awesome over these past few weeks.'

'Oh... uh... thanks,' Stephen said, not quite sure how to take the compliment.

The next morning, there was already a plate of cakes out when Stephen arrived to place his own plate down. There was a note that said, "For Stephen, time to repay the favour :^D love The Avengers". The note had been signed with everyone's name and Stephen took the plate and replaced it with his own. He opened a portal and was faced with the stern face of Wong.

'Take these,' he said, handing the plate over to him.

'These are shocking,' Wong said, 'who made them?'

'I can only assume that all of the Avengers had some sort of hand in them.'

'I taught you that recipe,' the librarian said, 'I hope you're thankful that I helped you to woo Stark.' He took the plate and bit into one of the cakes, making a face at the taste.

'Of course, Wong, where would I be without you?'

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/stephenstrangestan


End file.
